Almost Like a Mirror
by Tenno-Megumi
Summary: Tony Stark went missing, and had a sudden strange reappearance. Between a lack of memory, signs of untoward things done to him, and the very real possibilty a God had something to do with it, he is faced with trying to hold on to his sanity. When the God in question suddenly appears that night, well, things only get more complicated. Extended Loki/Tony guilty pleasure. M w/ reason
1. Prologue

Well I've been seriously obsessing over the Avengers lately…. So I decided to vent out my most major current guilty pleasure… Loki/Tony… In story in a one-shot format! ^/^** EDIT**: Now a chapter fic!

Credit for the awesome cover goes to pidgeon-dark on deviant art, you should check out their stuff =D

**Warning!** Mentions non-con, definite slash, hot sex scene

**ALSO! LONG ONESHOT IS LONG~** The story itself is probably about 4900 words, another 600 is taken up in my notes xD Love ya'll, really I do!

Alright I hope I don't get murdered for this… But yea so I might be convinced later on to do more stories if y'all like it. This will take place probably about a year or so after the movie… So without further adieu I give to you my first Avengers Story

**Almost Like a Mirror**

* * *

Tony Stark landed outside the Avengers Mansion less than gracefully and stumbled into the living room area. He felt the suit starting to shut down and run out of energy, and called out weakly, "JARVIS… Suit.. Off.."

In a flurry of motion things started separating from his person and he finally lost his strength and fell to collapse. Simply to be caught by strong arms as the clatter of an alloy shield met his ears before he heard nothing.

Hours later Tony started to awake to muttering voices around him. When he finally opened his eyes he saw the Cap'n and Natasha standing directly over him, the others back further.

"Well hey there Cap. Beautiful." He managed a slightly weak grin at the two. "What happened?"

"That's what we want to know Stark." Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers replied. "You disappeared from the field at least 4 days ago, and then suddenly you're here."

Tony tried not to let confusion show in his face and tried to sit up. "4 days ago?"

"Yes Tony, 4 days, what HAPPENED?" Natasha glared at him a little bit.

"Yes my friend! You must enlighten us!" Thors' booming voice made Tony wince a little. He felt a headache looming at the very edges of his temples.

"I.. Don't know what happened…" Tony scrunched his eyes together and tried his hardest to think, but every time he thought he found a shred of memory it faded away in to this gray mist, that only served to irritate the inventor. He looked up and said with plain honesty. "I really don't know… I can't remember anything other than getting knocked out by that giant flying thing and it sending me a few miles out of the way, then flying here and stumbling in. And you catching me Cap'n."

"It was nothing, just saving a damsel in distress." The man replied coyly.

"Oh ho was that a joke I just heard out of the stern captains mouth!" Tony responded, already well on his way to be ready for the banter he knew would follow.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted and everyone turned to see who had spoken, but it was Bruce just standing up a little awkwardly. "May I talk to Tony alone please?"

"Oh please don't tell me you're going to confess your love to me doc! I don't want to break your heart!" Tony ginned but it died when he saw the look the man cast him, but he held it in place for the sake of not worrying the others.

"Sure thing doc." Clint walked over and grabbed Natasha's hand to guide her out. The captain just shrugged and moved to the door. Thor smiled and waved and started to walk away, but he cast a worried glance back over his shoulder. Suspicious, thought Tony.

"Tony… Are you sure you can't remember anything?" Bruce asked when the door was closed.

"Yea Bruce… What's up?" The brunette asked, mildly concerned.

"I was the one who did the check up for you while you were unconscious … I found evidence of wounds that don't coincide with you putting up a true fight, and they definitely couldn't have been inflicted while you were in the Ironman suit. Some are as fresh as maybe 28 hours ago at most."

Tony blinked, he couldn't feel anything at this moment, although a glance proved the scientists statement. "What kind of wounds doc?"

"Wounds consistent with primitive torture techniques, Tony. And there is evidence your wrists and ankles were bound for hours on end, and too tight. But what worries me most is the fact that they were all healed to some degree. But not by physical means." Bruce sighed at this point. "Honestly, as much as I want to know what happened, I don't want you to remember."

Tony had stiffened at the word torture. 'No, not again, nope, not going there,' were the thoughts running through his head. But part of the statement caught his attention. "What do you mean by physical means Banner?"

Bruce winced slightly, the reverting to his last name proof of Tony's current instability, meaning he was coping by pushing people away. He knew that Pepper was the only one who knew the details of the last time Tony was captured, and Bruce only knew that the last time was the reason Tony Stark was now considered to have no heart.

"I mean that all the wounds seem to have been healed, but not by human means. All the healing seemed to have been done within the last 28 to 24 hours."

Tony frowned. He kept seeing flashes of green in his peripheral vision. "What other kinds of wounds Banner?"

"There was what looked like the evidence of the beginning of… Rape… Tony!" The scientist stopped suddenly as Tony stiffened up, his pupils dilating as his fists gripped the sheets. He watched the other man's jaw clench and unclench, unable to truly DO anything to help his friend. "Tony, it was only the beginnings. There was no evidence of breeching, there were only hand print bruises at your waist and hips and thighs. There was also evidence around your neck of bruising. They've all faded now, but, Tony, if you remember I WILL be here to listen."

Slowly the genius calmed down and took a deep breath. The flashes of green were not overly conspicuous at the moment. He couldn't place why he was having them though. "How do you think the bruises and other wounds healed so fast?"

"I don't know for certain but when I talked to the others earlier, Thor said that it seemed like Asgardian magic. But he swears he is unable to perform healing with his magic."

"Did you tell the others about the… Rape." Tony chocked a little on the word but held his composure.

"No, I only mentioned what I suspected to be torture wounds." Bruce replied. Tony just nodded and went to stand up.

"I need to get home. I need to be in New York." He stated. "Am I healed enough to operate the suit and get there?"

"I would suppose but Thor would like to examine the traces of magic left in your system. It seems he is much smarter than we apparently give him credit for. And this would be the area where he could truly be of help, considering he thinks it is Asgardian magic." Bruce trailed off unsure if Tony was even considering the idea. He seemed to be staring into space.

Tony internally shook himself from visions of green and gold and looked like himself. "Alright, bring in Sparky." He then pulled off his grin and swung his legs off the bed and stood up to stretch. It felt good to feel his bones pop and muscles stretch. He tried not to overdo it because he could feel what would look like angry red scars and healing wounds under the bandages. Thor walked in and looked over the shorter man.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know I'm good looking but you don't have to stare Mallet Man."

Thor merely let out a laugh. "Okay friend, will you sit here please? He motioned to the bed again and Tony blinked, but sat down anyway. "I am not very good at using magic other than to sense other magic. For that talent I must thank my brother. When we were young, he taught me this and I have always been grateful. I find myself jealous by the fact that he can perform magic so easily, even if he was teased for it."

Tony saw another flash of green and gold, this time with black, and there was distinct feeling like was being carried by the blur. He almost started when Thor pressed his hand to his forehead. Then he felt his odd sensation that was almost _familiar_. He felt Thor recoil sharply and he stiffened. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, and he could have sworn he saw a flash of black and green and a little gold outside the window behind the god.

"Friend… Are you sure you do not remember anything?" The blonde asked, truly startled.

"Yes, for the last time I'm sure!" Tony nearly shouted, getting extremely annoyed and irritated with this question. " I remember absolutely nothing and since I've woken up I've been having flashes of mostly green with black and a bit of gold. And I'm seriously starting to get irritated at why you all don't believe me when I say I REMEMBER. NOTHING."

Thor blinked and sighed, placing a hand on the fuming inventors' knee. "Man of Iron… Anthony Stark… It appears your wounds were healed by my brother. "

Tony felt like a brick had just slammed into his stomach. Or Thor's hammer. Or Bruce as the Hulk's fist. "W-what?"

"I do not understand either, Loki is supposed to be in Asgard for at least another month. But I have not been home in almost 2 weeks so I would not know if his sentence was lifted. If it was, I will try to find him for your answers since you cannot remember my friend. Perhaps he might be able to enlighten us."

Tony clenched and unclenched his jaw and stood up. "If he was behind this he wouldn't talk. If he wasn't… Well if he rescued me why didn't he do it sooner."

Then Tony stormed off and walked towards the seemingly empty pad in the living room. "JARVIS! Suit me up!" He stood with arms outstretched as the others rushed into the room after him.

"Stark! You shouldn't leave yet!" Steve yelled as he rushed in. Similar calls were made but Tony just flew out the open Veranda .

*insert fancy page break here*

Tony collapsed into his bed. He had just had an argument with Pepper about him being alright and she quite honestly didn't believe him one bit. It had ended with her storming out of the penthouse while yelling to Tony that he could consider it lucky that they were still friends since their breakup 5 months ago.

He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, grimacing inside a little bit. He numbing drugs sort of wore off, or numbing magic. Whichever it was. But whatever it was that wore off he could now feel his wounds. Deciding he couldn't stand just sitting there, he decided to go soak in a hot bath. After dumping a little of Peppers Epsom salt into the steaming water, he sunk down to his nose.

When he came up for breath he put his arms over the tub and relaxed back. The steam mixed with the scented salts calmed him as well as his muscles. Tony tried to fight off the coming darkness that was sleep, but it was a losing battle and he soon found himself with eyes closed and head lolled backwards at what, to anyone else, seemed to be an awkward angle.

He awoke to JARVIS getting his attention. "Sir," the British AI said, "there is an intruder on the balcony."

Tony sat bolt upright and darted out of the water into the cold air. The water was lukewarm now anyway. He quickly pulled on the boxers and sweats that he had laid out earlier. He darted out into his room without any hesitation. He saw a shadow illuminated out near the Ironman suit pathway. He stiffened, wondering how someone got all the way up here without scaling the wall. Then he had a sudden realization that he was not in his suit and this could be a potential assassin.

Then the clouds that were over the moon drifted away with the high winds and Tony Stark was at a loss for words. Illuminated now by sheer pale moonlight stood the God of Mischief in ordinary clothes, a pair of tennis shoes, jeans, and a tight fitting t-shirt. The moonlight made his skin show palely iridescent, and set a soft light on ebony locks. Green eyes glowed brightly under dark lashes. Tony felt himself lock up and his breath quicken. Out of fear or something else? He didn't know.

Then he stumbled backwards and ran into the bar, and slid down it as memories flooded into his brain. The flashes of green and black and gold molding into the picture of Loki standing over him, shocked with pale healing flames spreading from his hands as they sought out the places that were wounded.

Loki, trying to save him almost desperately in a panic as he saw what they were about to do to him, the thing that would have been the final straw in breaking Tony. They'd already come so close when forcing him to his knees, and Loki had been too late to save him from that. He remembered the pain as his right hand was shattered, and his left leg broken clean through at the tibia and fibula. The feelings as his ribs were cracked. And the whippings. They were trying to get information from him on the Avengers, he couldn't remember who THEY were though. He remembered not telling them anything, and he remembered the screams as they were ripped off of him and the sound that came before that, the blasting in of a wall.

As he was healed he remembered the soft words that the Avengers were out looking for him and that Loki had recovered his armor if he just flew straight in the direction he was told. He apologized saying he wished he'd come sooner. He murmured about how he tried to find him but he had to stay under the radar, and he had also needed to use magic to search for him. Tony came to gasping awareness when strong arms wrapped around him. He stiffened and looked up to find the one and only God of Mischief sitting cross legged with him cradled in his lap. He heard soft murmurs of what he only assumed to be Old Norse spilling from the gods lips. He felt like he was missing something greatly important when green eyes opened and they looked at him almost expectantly.

"Do you remember when I talked to you, in your mind? Trying to comfort you as… they did those things to you. Stark?" The god questioned and Tony closed his eyes, feeling unusually safe in the arms of the man who was supposed to be his enemy.

In broken, choking gasps Tony reiterated what he could remember happened. He had thought he was going crazy but chose to talk back to the voice that spoke to him. The voice asked questions, then answered the same questions of itself. Tony had been mostly ignored as a child, always pushed away from his father and always wearing masks. The voice had been isolated from those his age and had been shunned by those its brother had called friends. They both came to resent that fact.

Tony had been stereo typed into the rich boy category, who got everything he always wanted. That was true in material items, but never in the paternal love that he always craved. His mother had tried to reassure him it was okay but that didn't stop the indifference he always felt from his father. So he decided if he was going to be given what he "wanted" then he would take it gracefully and eventually the mask of indifference to the world gave way to the mask of an egotistically witty bachelor as he grew older.

The voice's parents had been told that it would bring about the end of the world, as a result its children had been taken away from it and it became overcome by grief. The grief had soon molded into anger at anything and everyone who caused it harm, including the brother to whom it had looked up to all its childhood. This was only furthered when it found out its "parents" were not even truly its parents. It had, in a fit of rage and brooding vengeance, swore an oath that it would find its rightful place as a king. This oath, it said, had fallen apart the moment he met a man surrounded by ruby and gold. Tony looked up at the green eyed lie-smith holding him.

"Th-that was y-you?" Tony stuttered, his expressions and voice uncharacteristically open. All his witty comebacks and snarky comments lost to his pain and confusion muddled mind. He remembered the light feeling where his heart should be every time the first whisper of the voice reached him. "H-how?"

"Magic… Anthony… Don't break now, you've been so strong." The God pulled the shaking mortal closer.

"Don't call me Anthony… That's what my father called me." Came the mumbled reply. "And it's so much easier to be strong when you can't remember what's been done to you…"

"I know, but you must stay strong Man of Iron. They did not learn your secrets, nor will they ever."

"How could you know!" The outburst was exclaimed with a broken sob as Tony attempted to pull away.

"The Chitauri were none too pleased when I returned with nothing to show." He stated calmly, pulling the distressed brunette to him easily despite the attempt to break away. "Stark, you remember how the oath was forgotten? Because of YOU, you loud, brash, egotistical mortal. Because you made me forget the hatred with your somewhat pure attempts to save those who treated and still treat you with hate, do not think I have not seen these headlines in the news."

To say Tony was stunned would have been an understatement. To say he was not shocked when he felt soft, thin lips press against his own, was the understatement of the year. But he quickly felt his eyes slide shut because it felt so _right_. He broke away and pressed his face into the neck of the god holding him. "I feel like you're almost a mirror of me… or I am almost like a mirror of you…" He took a leap and whispered. "Help me forget again… Let me feel love instead of hate…" He gulped heavily. "My room is down the hall to the right… Shall we?"

He almost flinched when Loki tilted his head back to view him. But this all felt right somehow. He felt the stare of intense green eyes searching him and he shuddered a little. He stared up into green eyes, willing any doubt that might have entered his mind away and pressed his lips up to kiss the ebony haired man. He felt fear inch up his spine ever so slowly as he was carried into his room and laid gently on the bed. In all his years as a playboy he had never yet slept with a man, this was a large leap to say the least, especially from no man to being with a male god.

Tony tensed a little and Loki topped over him, he pressed a kiss into his temple and whispered for him to relax. Tony nodded tipped his head back, letting Loki trace his arc reactor with his fingertips as kisses trailed down his neck. Small whimpers escaped the back of Tony's throat as the god was thorough in his search of the mortals' neck and chest. His tongue trailed over the raised veins around the reactor and he threw his head to the side and bit his fist as his other hand occupied itself with caressing the shoulder of the clothed man. He tugged on the shirt, hoping that Loki would get the message, which he did. The god sat up long enough to pull off his shirt and Tony's sweat pants, leaving the slightly shorter man in only his boxers.

Then he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall down slim hips, and Tony sat up, almost shyly and slid them the rest of the way down. He pressed his nose inches below the gods' navel and barely above the top of his boxers. He shook slightly. "I want to…For you… but I can't… I'm sorry."

He felt himself get pushed back and then the raven haired man settled atop him, an oddly gentle smile in place. "I wouldn't want you too… This is for you more than I." Then he slipped between Tony's legs. He slid down and kissed gently among the small scars, some more recent than others. He nipped and sucked in what seemed like all the right places, and all places that no lover had ever thought to touch. The brunette moaned when the dusky bud of his nipple was brought into his new lovers mouth. He felt as if fire was racing through him, originating at that point. His hands scraped down Loki's back, more so at a particularly sensuous lick that made him arc his chest upward. He fell back panting, feeling the press of definite hardness against his thigh.

"Lo-Loki!" Tony half cried out as the tongue that had begun to trail past his navel dipped under boxers and tasted his own erection. He felt his boxers get stripped off him and had the decency left to blush furiously, despite the close to wonton moaning he'd been doing moments before. He felt more than saw the smirk that pressed against his inner thigh. When the sinfully quick tongue flicked against his length he arched up again, only to have his hips pinned down just enough to keep him from bucking.

Loki slowly licked paths around the base of his new lovers manhood, then upwards to the tip. He sucked lightly at the tip and earned a few small moans in return. When he applied more pressure the moans turned into pleading whimpers for more, _please_.

"How much more, Tony?" He purred, his hot breath ghosting over his lovers anatomy, causing the mortal to arc yet again, and yet again have his hips pinned down.

"Loki… Please… T-take me…" The god barely heard the whisper and slid up, dragging against his lover. Hi slid his boxers off and started nibbling again at his lovers' neck. More whimpers escaped the man below him. Loki couldn't help but marvel at this beauty. Outside of this moment, and those moments of sanity while locked away, Tony was powerful and commanding, a daunting figure and heroically he would fight to the end. Now, in this state, Loki couldn't help but marvel that the Midgardian Man of Iron had bared himself, to his past enemy no less.

Loki slowly slid three fingers into his own mouth and quickly coated them with saliva. Then he slipped his hand between the humans legs. He pressed in one digit, watching the expression in his lovers face change to one of curiosity and adjustment. He pressed in until that curiosity faded into slight pleasure… Then he brushed the smaller mans prostate. Tony arched up and cried out as new feelings cascaded over him. Loki lightly rubbed that spot, watching feelings play over his lovers face. The man was all but writhing in ecstasy, gasping and panting with his eyes half lidded.

Loki bit a little on the hardened bud of a nipple as he slipped in the second finger, looking up to catch signs of discomfort and pain. He saw only mild discomfort that faded quickly when he decided to press straight into the bundle of nerves on his first pass. Stark cried out the gods name.

"Loki!" His arched back fell back and he was panting heavily with his eyes closed. Loki grinned and started a scissoring motion with his fingers to stretch his lover, which brought back the discomfort as more of a pain. He didn't want his lover to think about it so he started to stroke the brunettes manhood. The double stimulation had Tony gasping after a few minutes, and then the third and final finger was slipped in. Loki groaned into the neck of the man under him.

"You're so tight Stark…" he lapped lightly at the neck revealed to his lips.

The smaller man laughed quietly. "It helps that I'm a virgin in this sense, no?" At these words Loki blinked.

"You trust your enemy with your virginity?" He asked, perplexed.

"You saved my life… And I have these feelings for you I can't explain now if I tried." Was the reply that met his ears so he bit down lightly then kissed the same spot. It was the moments way of saying he felt the same. Loki brushed his fingers against the spot inside Tony again and again as he stretched the tight muscles. Every time a pained gasp would escape from the brunettes lips, Loki was there with a kiss and words of encouragement. Tony blinked when he felt the loss of the digits filling him. He whimpered to make his slight displeasure known especially as his moans were just becoming much encouragement.

Loki smiled. "Easy and relax. I'm afraid I'm a bit larger than three fingers, you're going to feel some pain… But I shall help it pass."

The Asgardian lifted Tony's legs to rest around his hips as he settled down, letting his hardness brush against the ring of muscle that was still going to be almost too tight for him. He rubbed Tony's manhood then his own to gather precum and spread it as lubricant on his anatomy. Slowly he pushed past the ring of muscle that stretched for him, watching the pained expression on his lovers face. Loki rained feather light kisses everywhere he could reach and Tony felt a hand settle on his wilting erection. The hand stroked him back into hardness and he tried to relax and occupy his mind with those feelings. Soon enough it had worked and Loki had himself seated inside the mortal.

"Tell me when you are ready." He murmured after he placed a soft kiss on the tanner mans temple. His only response was soft, pained whimpering. He held himself still the in the tight heat even though instinct urged him to move. He was still for what felt like eternity but was only a minute or two in reality. Then he felt the gentle rock of hips upwards into him. He pulled out slowly and pressed fast back in, Tony moaned at the new sensation, as he was emptied and filled again within the space of seconds. It was all so new to him and he relished every moment of it. He whimpered out nonsense words of which Loki caught a couple.

"Please… More… Need you…" Loki ground his hips down into the mortals then started a faster pace. Tony was moaning with his head tilted back and his hands dragging down the raven haired mans back. He looked up into deep green eyes and couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Then his eyelids were slammed close as he arched his back, a cry ripping from his throat as white spots exploded in his vision.

He collapsed back down panting. "Right there, please Loki!" And the god could only oblige if it mean seeing such ecstasy on his lovers face again. Loki could feel himself nearing the edge and reached down to stroke his lover. He kept stroking heavily as he pressed hard repeatedly into Tony's prostate. He tilted his head forward and panted as Tony's walls constricted around him almost vice like. He gasped out, Tony crying out his name in a mix of other garbled noises.

"Nngh-Ah-oh! Loki! Ah!" He cried out, arching back as white streams coated both their stomachs and Loki came almost immediately then, coating the inside of his lover. He thrust in a few more times, milking both their orgasms for them. Then he slowly slid out, earning a heavy groan of loss from the flushed and panting man beneath him. Loki couldn't help but smile as he slid in next to the almost asleep inventor.

"Thank you… Loki…" Was the soft murmur that met his ears and he almost stiffened. Was this only going to be a one night thing? "Stay with me… please?" Came the following question.

Loki was relieved Tony wanted him to stay. "Of course…" He smiled into the mop of brown hair that was now by his face as he'd settled to the side and Tony had immediately curled up into his side.

"JARVIS! I want all files stored in my personal file and erased from the main server…And lock all the doors and windows…" The sleepy call was made to the AI.

"It will be done sir." The British accent replied. Then the mortal promptly drifted to sleep against the god holding him. Loki smiled again and decided he could wait until morning to talk to Stark.

"I never got to tell you I love you, silly mortal." Loki smiled affectionately and brushed his hand along the jaw line of the sleeping inventor. "Ever since I couldn't control you I recognized love… The feeling was still there before that though… So…I love you…"

"I love you too, silly god…" Came the sleepily mumbled reply and Loki almost started. Then he felt a smile press against the skin of his collar bone and he smiled as well. Soon he too drifted into the darkness that was sleep. Tony was already there, but this time, the dark wasn't cold. He could feel the heat in his feeling, living heart. And the one he was laying on matched him almost exactly. Almost like a mirror.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was steamy, no? xD I couldn't help but end this fluffily and I'll probably be persuaded to write more in this universe sometime in the future. As a response to what I know some flames would be.

**Tony's reaction to Loki:** The voice that talked to him was Loki using his magic, while in his vulnerable state Stark turned to the comfort that was offered, even if it meant he was going insane. My proper justification is the fact that Tony Stark has made many a comment on most Genius' not always being all there in the head. It is only proper that he would accept the fact he was going crazy, not to mention the PTSD he most likely received at the beginning of the Ironman Movie. He would not admit to having it persay but he would have it.

**The way Loki acts about Tony**: I decided that Loki, in a rage that he could not fathom was mad at Stark, confusing hatred and love, love being an emotion he had not felt in quite some time. When sentenced back to Asgard at the end of the movie, I believe (for the purpose of my story) something about the mad inventor got to him and it caused him to really recount the things he'd done. Hence my reason for him being on the Earth. I can only think that Loki had to have some form of a soft spot, because he clearly does still love his brother under the cold (no pun intended) exterior. You cannot swear vengeance if you are a cold hearted bastard, because you simply wouldn't care while being cold hearted.

All in all I did as much research as possible for this story about certain reactions, and I also molded my own reactions to my own experiences. I tend to act a little like Tony Stark, as I've been told, so we can agree on one point. If you didn't like it, say what you didn't like in a polite manner, please and thank you!

**A/N2:** Sorry for that heated response but I had this conversation with one of my editors, so if I seem a little hot tempered in my justification I apologize! Love y'all and remember!

Review! It feeds my soul and I love to hear feedback from people who like my stories!


	2. 4 Days Ago

Sooooooooooo, My lovelies, you have convinced me and as soon as ideas come to me and I finish a chapter it will be posted…. But…. For now here's this one =D

I do so love all of you and I appreciate all of those who reviewed very much, and I love the other PMs I received from those who were too shy to review! You guys convinced me to continue this as best as I can, I guess that requires me to go change stuff in the summary now… /sigh

Y'all are lucky I love to write hehe.

For all intents and purposes I'm making Tony Stark 35 for my story. I will be using the logic given here: ironman-movie . /87932. html

By elspethdixon, because to me that makes the most sense, my excuse for the fact is I am young (High School anyone?) , and although I grew up with superheroes I was never able to have comic books and therefore I wouldn't know lol. Remove the spaces If you want to check and see if you agree.

* * *

4 Days Ago

Tony slammed onto the ground with a thud. "Thor! Hit that thing in the face will you?""

He got up and used his repulsors to fire straight into the things eye as Thor did what he asked, the Norse god quickly jumped out of the way as the robots tentacle slammed down to where he had been moments before. The Avengers were all dishelved, it was a new kind of robot designed by Hydra, and it had obvious designs stolen from Stark Industries. To say Tony was pissed would be like calling an elephant a mouse. The thing was huge and it had attacked Manhattan about 2 hours ago, it had 4 legs and 4 tentacles and 1 huge pincer looking tail. It was clearly powered by arc reactor tech that was obviously ripped off of the Ironman suit tech. It wasn't perfect, but it was working.

Tony growled and shot over the com, "Hey Cap, get your star spangled ass over here so I can get my tech!" He heard Steve start to sputter and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Cap, you want Hydra running around with Ironman tech?"

"No," Captain America sighed, then started to bark orders like a leader would. "Thor, I want you to smash in the robotic eye where Ironman weakened it! Widow, I want you to see if you can tie up its legs and get it crashing down, preferably away from the buildings and into the empty park on the left. Hawkeye, shoot at the joints with explosive arrows."

"Avoid the back of its head! I need to get the tech out so I can go see what Fury leaked, the bastard." Tony then shot into the air to avoid being smacked around like a ragdoll again.

"And Hulk?" You could practically hear the grin in Tony's voice. "Smash!"

The green beast grinned ferally and jumped up, smashing into the underbelly of the machine, ripping and denting paneling, even though it was obviously high resilience stuff.

Tony landed on the machines back, scanning to find the tech he knew belonged to him, when he found it he started blasting to get through the upper armor and then he had it in his hands and was blasting into the air. Out of nowhere he felt a tentacle slam into his back and the back of his head, the force caused his head to snap down and jam his chin into his chest. He flew forward as he fell unconscious, barely glimpsing the speed reading at 172 miles per hour. The arc tech slipped out of his hands and fell to the battlefield below.

*insert fancy page break here*

Tony woke up disoriented. He grimaced to the throb in his head and tried to stand up from the sitting position he was in against something. Except for some reason his arm was chained up above his head, and one was chained at his side. He blinked in the dim light, as it only came from a lantern outside the apparently barred door. He blinked again, now confused, and more than a little worried.

'What the hell?' He thought, the last thing he remembered was the impact of the machines tentacle against his back. He looked around the room he was in. The floor cement, dirty, the room itself looked like a jail cell, but smaller. There was a drain and small grate in the corner that if he was unshackled he could reach. He assumed it was where he would relieve himself if he needed. He realized he was up, off the ground on a hard plank that was suspended with chains. 'Hmm. A thing for chains I guess.'

He saw a thread bare, moth eaten blanket on the floor and a hay stuffed sack that he assumed was his bedding. He grimaced as he felt the muscles in his back tense, obvious bruising taking effect. He started when he heard footsteps then schooled himself into a look of calm indifference. He blinked when a brighter light was flashed into his face, then when it was cast away he saw the figure of a man, obviously a muscle builder by the way his neck seemed to disappear between head and shoulder.

"So you must be the hired help?" Tony quipped. "Be a doll and unshackle me?"

"Sorry Stark." The man gave him an evil grin. Tony fought the urge to raise an eyebrow and say something snarky. "Not until we get the boss' information."

Tony felt his heart drop out of his body, the situations familiarity finally hitting him. He was going to be tortured for information. What happened to his team? Were they here too? God he was going to be locked up and tortured again. He steeled himself as best as he could, taking a deep breath.

"What do you want? Arc reactor tech? Stark Industries money and design? Not gonna happen. Or shield info? Sorry doll but I'm the least likely to know anything about that." Well that last bit wasn't entirely true, he probably knew everything about Shield. But only because he hacked there systems once, okay if he was honest with himself more than once.

"No Stark, we want information about The Avengers Initiative. As well as Shield but, you know, since the Avengers are a bigger pain, them first." The man grinned and walked over, he unshackled Tony's wrists and then re shackled them together. Tony grimaced at the jerks it sent to his shoulders, which in turn stretched his bruised back.

"So what, the big bad machine was a decoy? You stole my tech to distract me?" Tony raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe they had though this through that much. Then of course, the minion laughed.

"No, the boss said it was a lucky break. Decided he'd get at you while he could." He guy jerked Tony forward and out through the door in the bars. Tony blinked. It was just an opportunity, well, doors had to open somewhere. While he was here me might as well try to learn what he could, without giving out information in return. He grinned, inside of course. Outside was a mask of indifference as he was led through a maze of halls. He was shoved bodily into another cell, but in the center of this one was a large tub. Full of water. 'Shit.' Tony thought with a grimace.

"Well, here he is." The man in the room said and smiled. Clearly another minion. Tony was shoved to his knees in front of the tub. "You'll tell us what we want to know, or it's time for a little ice bath."

Tony stayed silent, a feat in and of itself, considering the scathing comments he wanted to make. But, he knew that if he spoke back like that, the results would be the same as last time.

"What, cat got your tongue all of a sudden Stark?" The neckless one chuckled.

Tony bit his tongue and tried to keep a straight face. He could feel sweat gathering at his temples despite the chill coming off the water. 'I will not let them break me.' He vowed to himself. 'I will not betray my team!'

With his silence came a growl from the one he assumed was in charge of this. He forced Tony forward and under the water. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath until he was pulled out. Then he gasped a quick breath and was plunged back in, this continued until Tony was sputtering and shivering, the only breaks having been when they tried to get information out of him. By the end of it Tony was having a panic attack, PTSD starting to kick in full force. The brunette choked on water as they held him under longer and longer. When his vision started going dark they pulled him out.

"You will talk!" The one ducking him under growled, then he nodded to the neckless one that Tony vaguely noted was bald. He bit down to hold back a cry when a kick slammed into his unprotected side. The same spot was abused for the next few minutes with Tony refusing any sound, his stubbornness more than lending its hand. They stopped when they heard the, to them, satisfying sound of a cracked rib and Tony let out a gasp as tears rolled out the corners of his clenched eyes.

He was dragged from the room and thrown into the cell again, he hit the ground shivering and wincing. They didn't bother to shackle the shivering mess of a man. He fought for breath without aggravating his new wounds. He blinked and sat up enough to pull the pillow and blanket around himself. He fought off the memories for as long as he could, the shock was starting to set in now.

At least the Avengers were looking for him… He hoped. 'They are. And so am I, I promise…' He felt something whisper in his mind as he drifted off into a pain induced sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well now you know what it started out as, I'll update as much as I can, I do have other obligations though!  
Review please, it feeds the little plot bunnies in the forest!


End file.
